Pressure or force sensors are often exposed to various forces or moments at the same time in different axial directions and a plurality of components should be measured, depending on the use case. In this case, each force component must be detectable independently of other forces or moments. To this end, a sensor comprises a plurality of measuring bodies with one or a plurality of measuring elements, as required.
Acceleration sensors are known and come to be used in diverse fields of use. They may only have a small size and dead weight, which can lead to expensive assembly and corresponding delivery terms in the case of triaxially acting sensors in particular. Thus, in a small space, accommodation chambers are milled into a sensor housing, which must additionally accommodate threaded holes for the fastening of the acceleration sensor on a substrate or a base and the sensor elements must be embedded into a seismic mass and built into a very narrow space. As a consequence of the demand for ever smaller sensors, the sensitive sensor elements cannot be preassembled and installed on this base.